


Chateau des Putes

by AerisTheUnforgiven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Erotica, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Lots and lots of sex, Men - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, first time actually writing legit shit, tragic backstory, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisTheUnforgiven/pseuds/AerisTheUnforgiven
Summary: In a sex-filled place nothing could go wrong, right? A man has lived for several decades and gave up everything to try something new. Who knew that his desires would eventually catch up with him? There's something odd about this place, something fishy. Filling extreme desires usually comes with a price.





	1. Chapter 1

The envelope felt velvety in Pete's hand. The stationary inside held the address that he'd given to the taxi driver two hours ago. This had been an out of the blue letter; he assumed it had been for a business meeting. Either way, he was looking forward to closing a deal with someone. He hadn't had this job for very long; maybe a couple months. He was fresh outta school and just landed a job with a decent sized firm. He was excited to get his brand new career started. It shouldn't be too long now. His phone's GPS had said this place was two and a half hours outside of the city and at this point, he was getting a bit restless. He needed a smoke some kinda fierce. The driver had been nice enough to give him the chance to smoke a cigarette on the way, but he declined out of respect.

  
Pete wasn't nearly as young as he looked. The man was born in 1913 to a middle-aged couple in Ira, New York. Things weren't always good, but his family made it work. His parents tried for years and years to have a family but his mother had a few miscarriages and he was lucky to be the only one that survived. The great depression hit his family hard. His father passed away on his eighth birthday and he and his mother struggled up until his mother moved to the city and met a wealthy man. To Pete, the man always stunk of death. The stench often burned his nose and he wondered why his mother put up with it. Maybe she didn't want to die alone or maybe she liked the security. Either way, the man gave him the creeps.

  
Pete was attacked in an alley shortly before Christmas the year he turned 25. He was on his way home from a friend's house about twelve blocks over and figured he'd try to cut some time by taking a shortcut. He didn't remember a whole lot except blackness, wooziness, and the smell of death. The young man had woken up with a gash in his neck, dried blood stuck to his skin and clothes. He felt like garbage. The young man peeled himself off of the ground and stood up, immediately feeling whatever amount of blood he had left in him, rush to his head. The world began to spin and Pete clutched the brick of the walls to keep himself upright.

Slowly but surely, the young man made it back home and to his surprise, his mother and step-father weren't there. A newspaper on the counter told him that three days had passed since he was last conscious. The news rattled him to his bones and he stumbled up to his bedroom and passed out. When the man had woken up, it was dark outside. Inside was dark, except for a flicker of light. The young man pushed himself up off of his bed and stood. Smoke filled the air and burned his senses. He struggled to make it to the door. He flung open the solid wood door and flames licked at the walls, the counters, everything. Panic set in and the only thing the man could think of was his mother. When he got to her, she was lying on the ground coughing. He scooped the older woman into his arms and cradled her, telling her anything to make her feel okay. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Tears slid down his cheeks as he choked out a mangled "I love you" and "I'm sorry I couldn't save you".

  
With her last breath, she whispered, "I love you, son. Never forget that. Be good and prosper. Your father and I will be waiting for you on the other side." Pete held his newly deceased mother in his arms, rocking her as he shook. 

The memory faded as reality came back into play. That was a long time ago. Pete had been 24 for 80 years and he had to admit that he looked sharp. His skin hadn't aged a bit, the large scar he had once worn on his neck was only slightly there. His hair was still a lovely shade of dark brown and his eyes were still the same chartreuse but with a few golden flecks in the irises. Pete had all the time in the world to grow and adapt and he used that time wisely. This life he lived had been his fourth. The first life he'd lived he was a stockbroker. In the second life, he decided to take up painting as a hobby. The third life he lived was rather short-lived; he decided it would be a good idea to join the circus and ended up killing three people mostly by accident. His hunger had gotten the best of him and he ended up luring three teenagers one by one to feast upon them and forgot to stop drinking. He saw it as not his fault, but the kids' faults for tasting so good. He laid low for a few years and moved to Kansas City for a while until he couldn't deal with the tornados, then it was back to New York. His new job provided him with stability and an experience and this random letter was an opportunity for him to set up clients and a business model. 

The taxi crept to a halt in front of very large gates. The driver asked for and received permission to come onto the property. Pete's restlessness was growing as they drove down the long and windy driveway. He was ready to get out and stretch his legs and he was dying for a cigarette if that was even possible). A couple minutes drug by and the driveway split into four paths. _How odd_. The driver stopped and Pete looked at the letter. 

"You can let me out here. It says the path to the left circles back around to the main road." 

Pete looked up at the confused driver as he shrugged. "Alright, man." The driver stopped the meter. "That's gonna run ya about $500" The man in the driver seat looked up into the rearview mirror. Pete dug into his inner suit pocket and pulled out a leather-bound wallet. He pulled six hundred dollar bills out of the old leather and handed it to the man. 

"Thank you for the drive. I can take it from here." The man gathered his luggage and his briefcase and stepped outside the cab, waving the taxi driver on. As soon as the yellow sedan was out of sight, Pete replaced his wallet with a pack of Marlboro reds, drawing out a cigarette and lighting it. The young man took a long drag of the cigarette and it felt like heaven to him. He never usually went an hour without smoking one. The man rolled his large suitcase behind him and swung his briefcase by his side, occasionally taking a puff. He really hoped his journey would be over soon. He was getting aggravated by the sun.

Minutes felt like hours as the man walked. He'd finished his cigarette a long time ago and tossed the butt onto the ground and stomped it out. That probably wasn't going to earn him any brownie points with the groundskeepers, but they'd get over it. A large mansion had finally come into view when he'd gotten out of the trees. The mansion had to be at least 10,000 square feet. His pace quickened a little bit. The man was being eaten alive by curiosity. What sort of business was being held here? It looked like nothing more than a playground for rich folks. He shrugged and stepped up onto the walkway and made his way to the door. Pete inhaled as he rose a fist to knock on the door, rapping twice.

A busty woman opened the door and Pete's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was stark naked, save for a blue feathery mask. Her breasts were the size of cantaloupes and she had gorgeous child-bearing hips. "We've been expecting you, darling." The woman spoke with a voiced that made her seem that much sexier. "You may call me Nanaya. I will be your personal host for your stay here." The woman stepped aside to gesture the man in. "Won't you join us?"

Bewildered, the man could only nod his head and step inside the mansion. Nanaya swayed her hips when she walked, her arms spread wide above her head. "Welcome to Chateau des Putes." Pete tore his eyes away from the woman's behind to gaze around him. There were women of all shapes and sizes here, every last one of them more delectable than the last. The young man found control here very difficult. There were people screwing in rooms, in the hallways, even on the floor beside Nanaya and himself as she was showing him around. "You are free to roam here. This place will be your new home. You are free to come and go as you wish, you may have fun with anyone you would like to while you stay here, and you may do as you please with whomever you want to have fun with so long as your partner is okay with the limits." Nanaya turned to the young man and stepped so she was pressed against him. "Do you understand these rules? Do you have any questions?" Her left index finger traced the features on the man's face, a soft smirk taking hold of her lips. She slid her finger to the man's plump soft lips and plucked them like a guitar string. "I'm more than willing to answer any questions you may have."

The woman smelled of raspberries, pomegranates, and pure unrated sex. He didn't want to come off as arrogant and demanding and desperate. He was trying with everything he could not take her. It'd been a couple years or so since he'd done anything with a woman. He'd successfully put off the act to work on his business goal and it had worked. He'd gotten his master's degree in business and he was supposed to be on a business conference, or so he'd thought. "Why was I brought here?" It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"You've worked so hard and you've done without so much that we feel like you deserve a break." The woman giggled to herself and began to play with the man's hair. "I'm gonna treat you like the king you are, honey. Where would you like to defile first?" The woman pressed her breasts against the man's clothed chest.

  
"Surprise me, beautiful." Pete placed his hands on the small of the woman's back and pressed her against him more.

"I know the perfect place." The woman turned around, grazing her bare cheeks against the ever-growing erection in the man's pants.


	2. 2

"Welcome home," Nanaya smirked. Pete's mouth drew open at the lavishness of his new workspace. He'd never seen anything so grand in his lifetime. The walls were covered in a rich red velvet. Dark curtains adorned the windows keeping most of the sunlight out. A king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a grandiose chandelier hanging just above. This room was straight out of his head. If he had the money to build a house, this is exactly what his bedroom would look like. To the right, there was a small kitchen area and to the left is where the bathroom sat. In front was a seating area with a shelf of books, old and new. Of course, he had questions, but he wasn't necessarily concerned with the hows and the whys. The only thing he was concerned about was this naked woman in front of him.   
Pete grabbed the woman by the waist and drew her to him, pressing her bare form against him. Lips met lips in a fury. The man's hand slid up her hourglass figure to tangle into her hair, pulling her head to the side as his lips parted from hers. The man cocked his head to place his mouth on the crook of her neck, his tongue tasting her tanned skin. His cock was throbbing with need and want and it made him whine against her flesh.

Picking up on cues, Nanaya moved her hands to the man's belt and unfastened the buckle with her delicate fingers. She could feel herself melting beneath his touch and she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. The woman's fingers grazed the man's erection through his pants and she felt his teeth sink ever so lightly into her neck. A soft moan left her mouth and she began to work on unbuttoning his black trousers, pushing them to his ankles. Her hands moved to the man's shaft, his girthiness and length making her even more wet in anticipation. "You're such a big boy," the woman whispered into the man's ear. Pete moved from the woman, the tone in his eyes changing drastically from when she first glanced at them. The green eyes he had once had turned into a dark amber and he looked at her like she was his prey.

Quickly, the man's business jacket and dress shirt fell to the floor and he hoisted the woman up and tossed her to the bed. Nanaya gasped as the man went down on her, his mouth scooping up her left nipple, suckling on it like a small child would to its mother. Another hand moved to caress the neglected breast, his fingers massaging her soft flesh. The woman reached down between her legs but Pete immediately swatted her hand away.

"No, we're gonna do this on my time, sweetheart." He glanced up to make eye contact with the woman before going back to his duty. Switching sides, his mouth found her right nipple and his teeth plucked at the plump little nubs. He could feel the woman shake beneath him. He knew she wanted him, but he was going to make her wait as long as he saw fit. He was going to have fun with her. 

Nanaya threw her head back to the mattress, her arms finding the fit-bodied man and pulling him to her. She hadn't expected him to take charge of her and it thrilled her to her core. Submissiveness was nice for a change. The woman nudged the man to go farther south and he did, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His lips found her core and he was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't the first time a woman creamed herself because of him, but it was usually never this much. He was going to need a laundry service after this was through. His tongue lapped at her folds before he pushed it into her core. He found himself involuntarily moaning against her and that drove her closer to her climax. She twisted and rolled underneath him as he licked at her insides. His nose nudged her clit and she felt herself getting higher and higher. Her dainty hands found her breasts and she squeezed as hard as she could. Moans turned into screams and the man ate from the woman. Her back arched from the bed as she rode her climax. Her walls tightened and squeezed around the man's tongue. 

"Oh, my Gods!" The woman cried out. She needed his length inside of her. She wanted to go all night long with him forever. "I want to feel your cock pounding my insides, Peter. Fuck me into the bed. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." Her words faded as the woman tried to catch her breath. Not needing to be told twice, the man obliged and turned her to lay on her stomach and pulled her hips to the air. In a swift motion, he grabbed his generous length and spat on it before he shoved his whole length into her core, the tight wetness feeling incredible around him. He sat like this for a moment before he grabbed the woman's broad hips and slammed into her. The woman let out a lengthy scream that faded to moans as he piledrove the woman's insides. Immediately, the woman tensed around him and he grabbed a handful of her hair. The man smacked Nanaya on her rump and yanked her head back and he thrust. Nanaya let out a shaky moan and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She'd never been handled this way before. Of course, she could get used to it. Pete's free hand dug into the woman's hips and he bent over her to nibble at her neck once more, this time actually drawing a bit of blood from her flesh. This surprised the woman, but she rolled her head to the side to let the man lap at the crimson liquid. The man slowed his thrusting to rest himself on top of her, his sweat creating a reasonable amount of lubrication as he enjoyed his snack.

Nanaya felt a hand slide between her legs to find her bundle of nerves between her nether lips. She began to shake as the thick fingers rolled over her clit, influencing her to have another orgasm. The man's saliva entered her bloodstream as he licked at her new and fresh wound, causing the seductress' dopamine levels to increase rapidly. She hung her head due to the euphoria, the pleasure from the sex and the drug-like effects of the man's fluids nearly pushing her to her climax. Without warning, the man pulled away from Nanaya's flesh with a pop and pulled out of her.

The woman whined at the sudden emptiness. "Please, Sir Peter, I want you to let me finish." She turned her head to look at him, her eyelids drooping and her mouth covered in her own drool. "I'll do anything you ask of me, just please, please let me finish once more..." 

The young man cocked an eyebrow. "You'll let me do anything I want?" The woman could only nod slowly. With a shrug, the man lined his generous shaft up with her forbidden entrance, nudging the muscle gently. "Even here?" 

The young woman nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Please, I'm begging you!" The longer he let the woman wait, the more pained her face became. It was mildly amusing to the man. He was going to make her feel like a true woman before this was all said and done with. He slowly pushed into her anal cavity, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size. He didn't see the point in fingering her. If she had wanted to go slow, she would've said so. The young woman let out a pained groan at first but once the man was entirely inside, it didn't feel nearly as bad. He pumped his cock into her slowly, allowing her to relax around his girth. Her ass felt better than her pussy did. He tossed his head back as he enjoyed himself. Once Nanaya was comfortable with him inside her, she began working her own hips against his. This had caught the young man by surprise but he eventually began to thrust into her harder, then faster, and then rougher. He was just about to hit his climax when Nanaya clenched herself around him during her second cumming. Immediately, his fingers latched onto her hips, his short nails breaking the skin. He pulled her back toward him without warning, pumping her for all that she was worth. Nanaya let out a loud wail as they both came in unison, the fresh warm cream spilling inside her intestines. Tears fell from the woman's face as she slumped against the bed, exhaustion nearly taking her from consciousness. Pete flopped against her on the mattress, his phallus still inside her as he blacked out.


End file.
